


Witch VS CEO

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Theft, M/M, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The Cock Witch aims as high as possible, going for the cockiest boy around. Shame that having that much cock means he's not too happy about giving it away.
Series: August Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 7





	Witch VS CEO

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

When you have so much wealth that you could buy the earth several times over, there’s not a lot that you can reasonably do to pass the time. Sure, you could spend that money like a commoner and buy some sort of game to make the time go by, but where’s the fun in that?

For the young man and CEO of the Mega-sized Corporation Atlas Corp, Atlas Grimwald, there were barely any worthwhile things to do in a normal day. Whenever he didn’t have a meeting to get through with one of his departments, he was usually stuck sitting in his penthouse doing fuck all. Unless he currently had his eyes on one of his employees and a particular treatment in mind for said employee, then he’d be busy tormenting them until it was time to clock out.

Right now, however, he had absolutely nothing. Worse than nothing, even, because his beloved Secretaries/Right Hand Women were currently busy with certain tech down in the Biotech department. He’d have to send a strongly worded message to Seiryu sometime later to make sure that she didn’t keep them down there forever. Her taste for science and furthering it was always too much for him, and he didn’t want her to rub off on his precious pawns.

“Hrm, Mmmm… Damnit, why can’t there be some sort of incident outside?” The bratty boy muttered to himself as he swiveled around in his chair, looking up at the ceiling in frustration. If there were somebody that dared to try and attack his penthouse, maybe he’d have something to do. Maybe he could even turn them into a new slave, then he’d get a toy to mess around with too…

Atlas’ thoughts slowly started drifting all over the place as he began to daydream, drooling a little as he imagined what it would be like to have his entire workshop worshipping him at the same time, each of them barely wearing even a smidge of clothing. Which wasn’t far from reality, but it was enough to distract him from how boring the day currently was.

Maybe he should’ve bothered to look closer at the ceiling when he was busy trying to get his thoughts off his boredom, as there happened to be signs of somebody walking around on that surface. Namely footprints, which meant that somebody was definitely able to infiltrate his little abode. And if they were able to infiltrate his home, then they were just as ready to mess around with him.

“What a cute little thing I’ve found…” A quiet voice spoke to itself as the owner slowly lowered themselves from their spot on the ceiling, a rope gradually becoming more and more visible as the spell that served to mask its presence fell apart. Not that he needed it any longer, as he had gotten close to his prey.

Once the spell lifted its veil on its user completely, a rather cheeky-looking witch hat-wearing lad was revealed to anybody that might be looking at him. Which was really just a couple of surveillance cameras, as Atlas was far too busy playing with himself as he continued to daydream.

“You’re even playing with that thick thing, before I’ve had a chance to steal it! Hah, I can’t wait to see the look on your face once you realize what’s going on.” The witchy boy, Mephy, chimed as he danced around the pompous boy’s chair, kneeling down so that he could be face-to-face with the bulge that the white-haired lad was busy playing with.

The CEO himself continued to rub his fingers on and around the bulge in his shorts, gasping and panting as he rapidly felt the blood rushing into his oversized member. “God…” He muttered, a blush covering his cheeks from how heated he got. He could just imagine sliding that thick thing straight into one hole, blowing a load, and then continuing that cycle for an hour until all of his attendants were impregnated or bloated, depending on the gender of the receiver…

“What a look you’ve got on your face, boy. How about I make it even better?” The witch boy chimed as his hands started to glow, and once the owner of that cock removed his fingers from his favorite bulge, he moved in and began his attack. Squeezing his hands onto that thing, slowly draining the size and making it lose its erect shape in mere seconds…

This alien feeling of having his cock drained of everything that made it special caused Atlas to finally snap out of his daydream with a rather potent cry, a bit of pre dribbling out of the tip of his rod in the process. “Eh? What? What in the hell are you doing?! Who are you!?” He shouted, his anger roused in mere moments.

“Oh, Me? Never seen a Cock Witch before? Why, you hurt me! Especially when you’ve got such a tasty thing right here. Don’t you know that we love these kinds of cocks?” Mephy laughed, standing up ever slightly to expose the bulge between his own thighs, barely kept pressed against his body with the incredibly flimsy underwear that he wore.

The CEO’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed ahold of the witch boy’s head, dragging him closer to the bulge that he was so obsessed with. “You like this? You like it so much that you want to steal it, is that it?” He questioned his assailant rather aggressively, anger hidden in his eyes. “I don’t care who you are, if you’re a witch or if you’re some sort of charlatan, you know what I do to people that try to steal what’s mine?!” He screamed, his smug facade crumpling thanks to what the boy had dared doing…

Despite the shorter boy screaming so hard that his ears began to ring a little, the witch didn’t even flinch. He just kept on smirking with as much smug energy as he could. “You give in and give me the rest of your cock like a good boy, that’s what you do. Now come on, I know the brain drain’s settling in. Lemme just hurry it along…” He chimed as he reached down and gave those nice orange-sized nuts below his cock a squeeze, causing plenty of the cum within to squirt its way out of the tip above.

Atlas let out a loud moan as he was forced to cum rather suddenly, a sign that the witch in front of him had managed to put him under quite the spell. But he wasn’t about to give in. Oh no. As soon as that last orgasm came to an end, he tightened his grip on the witch’s head and shoved it straight onto that tip, forcing him to swallow a bit of the cum that had already started squirting out.

“If you like it so much, how about you get a first-hand taste of it, huh!?” He was furious, he was mad, but most importantly, he was dying to have a proper orgasm. While he’d prefer a hole, this would have to do. And since the witch, in his infinite wisdom, had decided not to bind him in any fashion… Well, it was easy for the boy to just shove his hips back and forth with the strength of an industrial jackhammer, rapidly smashing in and out of his mouth-pussy to make sure that he understood who was in charge.

Mephy could feel his cheeks bloating out as he was forced to keep some of the cum that had spilled out of the boy’s cock inside his mouth, mainly because the rest of the rod was busy violating his throat. This was beyond anything he had ever felt before, so much so that he lost all his focus on the spell he was using, making the cock lose its subtle glow. In one fell swoop, the boy had managed to stop the theft of his cock…

But Atlas wasn’t about to stop there. Oh no. The crime of trying to steal his size was a grave one, and he would deal the appropriate amount of punishment. With every thrust he made, his innate will affected the magic still lingering in his cock, which in turn caused the boy that had cast the spell to glow brightly, and for his rod to pop out of the strained prison that it had once been held in.

The Witch’s penis was big, too big in fact. It was even larger than his torso… But thanks to the CEO’s willpower, that wasn’t going to last. Bit by bit, that thing was draining straight into the white-haired boy’s cock, leaving it smaller and smaller as the seconds ticked by…

Until finally, as the CEO’s cock was shoved as far inside the Witch’s mouth-pussy as it could go, he let out a loud scream and let loose the proverbial hounds of war. Gallons upon gallons of cum flooded out of those heavy sacks, a show of just how much he had drained from the Witch’s reserves. By the time that he pulled that rigid thing out of that hole, there was a subtle little dome on the Witch’s belly, the result of all the seed he pumped into him.

“There!” Atlas cried out as he hefted his cock against his body, a rod that had somehow grown to be twice the size of his torso, before smugly peering down at the Cock Witch that had begun this little encounter.

Mephy gasped and panted as he got up, feeling his smaller-yet-still-torso-sized cock twitch in anticipation. Now it was his turn to be angry. “Give it back!” He cried out as he leapt onto the boy’s chair, ready for a second round.

“If you want it back, you’re going to have to prove you’ve got a dominant bone, you cock-loving freak!” The CEO shouted back as their cocks ground against one another, fury filling their eyes. They were both ready to fight for their pride and determine who deserved the biggest cock…

A fight that would last all day, and in turn solve Atlas’ boredom problem. The winner of that fight, and the aftermath, was a story for another day...


End file.
